EDUCATION AND OUTREACH Although proposal instructions describe Education/Training Plans and Outreach Plans as topics to be dealt with in separate sections, we find that many center activities overlap between these categories (and often also overlap with the category of recruitment for diversity). To be more efficient in our presentation, we have merged here the Education and Outreach section into a 6-page single section, highlighting the category overlaps by using colored tags after each topic: [Training Qutreach] Diversity]. Consistent with the intention of the proposal instructions, we do not devote more than an aggregate of three pages each to either education/training or outreach. In addition, recruitment and retention plans for diversity are still presented as a separate section (on page 210) as required by the proposal instructions.